Sucked Into The Naruto World
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: Two girls were sucked into the Naruto world for doing a life-to-death sentence and where taken to the Ninja Academy and to know who they are. The girls then falls in love with the characters of Naruto,but will their love succeed as the Akatsuki comes looking for them? Join their adventure and find out! ( not good at summaries)
1. Sucked Into The Naruto World

Two eight-year old girls were watching Naruto at 12 midnight when it all happened.

* * *

Maria's POV

I laughed as Kakashi did the fake jutsu on Naruto and Mai giggled. I remembered something in the market and turned off the television which made the living room dark,I took out a flashlight and creepily grinned at Mai but it made no effect on her. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

" What are you doing,Maria?" Mai asks and crosses her arms.

" I heard that people disappears every single night in this town at 12 midnight." I said and she leaned closer to me,wanting to hear more." The people who disappeared did a ritual to make themselves go to another dimension,like Naruto."

" Lets do it! I wanna be in Naruto to see Kiba-kun!" Mai yells hypered and turns on the light. My eyes widens and I shook my head.

" I don't think so Mai. This ritual costs your life...you have to have a heart,a purple herb deep in the forest of monsters,and it has to be a full moon at midnight." I said and Mai jumps in glee.

" So lets get all three of them! I already have a heart from a cat and it is a full moon! All we need is the purple herb!" Mai yells and grabs my arm and ran like a jaguar to the forest of monsters,dragging me. She stopped and hugged my arm as we both stared at the huge forest.

" There is the herb! Lets go get it!" Mai exclaims and ran to the purple herb which is 5 meters from us in the forest. I sweat-dropped and thought,' Why is she always this hyper?'

" Mai! Wait for me!" I yelled and ran over to her as she picks up the purple herb then everything went black when I grabbed Mai's arm.

~~~~IN THE NARUTO WORLD~~~~

I woke up and rubbed my eyes,I felt a sharp pain on my back and groaned. I stared at my surroundings and looked beside me to see a girl with an outfit of fish netting sort of thing as an undershirt with a pale violet t shirt over the netting. She had knee high ninja boots and wore the leaf headband on her forehead,her pants wear black tights with a weapon pocket sewed into them. Her hair was chocolate brown, tied with two violet ribbons with two pigtails going down to her waist,and pale white skin.

" Mai?! Is that you?! Why are you so anime!" I yelled and she opens her bright hazel eyes and looks at me.

" Maria? You look like Kakashi..." As she said that,she stood up and jumps in glee." We're in Naruto! It really worked!"

" What?! We're in Naruto!" I yelled and stared at my surroundings yet again. It was like Naruto..there were houses around the block. I walked out of the alley to see anime villagers walking around. We're in Konoha...

* * *

Hope you like it..Review peeps! See ya!


	2. Ninja Academy

~~5:30 pm~~

I walked around the streets,followed by my sister behind me. I narrowed my eyes at everyone even though I'm eight years old,I am a killer and overprotective to my sister.

" Hey,Mai. Do you have those coins you bought from the Naruto convention?" I asked and looked behind me to see that Mai wasn't there." Mai!"

" I'm right here,Maria!" I ran to where her voice and sighed to see she was just buying ramen. Mai grinned at me and said," Try the ramen,Maria! Its absolutely delicious!" My stomach growled and I shrugged. I got the chopsticks and ate the other bowl of ramen. It was delicious.

" Do you like your ramen kids?" I looked to see Kakashi. I stayed silent as Mai talks to Kakashi.

" Yes sir! Thank you for buying us!" Mai said happily and I nodded. Mai only knows Kiba...she doesn't want to know the others except Kiba...

" So where do you live?" Kakashi asks and we stayed silent. Mai stared at her ramen and ate it silently not answering.

" We don't have a place to stay,sir. We sleep in the alleys or sometimes hiding in the garbage cans." I lied and he nodded then got out a book. I couldn't read well so I snatched the book from his hand and opened it to the middle of the page.

" Give that back!" Kakashi said and I read it...my face went really red and I gave the book back to Kakashi.

" Sorry..." I mumbled and he placed it back to where he got it.

" You don't have a place to stay,huh? I'm going to adopt you two then." Kakashi said and Mai's eyes lit up.

" Really?!" Mai asked or yelled. I ate the whole bowl of ramen and burped.

" Yes. But you have to follow some certain rules." I shrugged and nodded with Mai. He began telling us the rules as we followed him to his place...the rule I hate was...going to school...

~~ The next morning~~

I slept peacefully until Kakashi shook me. I groaned and opened my eyes,I sat up and stretched then scratched the back of my head.

" Your going to be late. Even thought you didn't join the ninja orientation,I asked the Hokage to accept you two since you just got adopted so change and get ready. Breakfast will be ready soon." Kakashi said and left my room. Me and Mai have separate rooms and I really like it because Mai would always kick me. I got up and walked to the bathroom...I washed my face and changed into the clothes that Kakashi bought yesterday. It was green shirt with the Konoha symbol in the back,a black skirt with shorts underneath,and ninja sandals. I wrapped some bandages on my arms and legs then walked out of my room.

" Good morning,Ka-ka-shi." I said and yawned.

" Ohayo,Maria. Mai is already eating her cereal in the kitchen." Kakashi says,reading the perverted manga book. I quivered and walked into the kitchen. I saw Mai devouring her cereal and shrugged,I got a butter-creamed toast and ate it.

" Lets go Mai. We don't wanna be late for the academy." I said and sighed." I can't believe we're going to be here forever."

" I know,but we can't go back anymore. The past is the past." Mai said and I rolled my eyes at her. We entered the living room and got our sling bags with our lunch.

" See you this afternoon. Remember the path to the academy now. Sayonara." Kakashi said,waving.

" Sayonara,Ka-ka-shi-san." Me and Mai said simultaneously then ran to the academy.

~~At The Academy~~

We barged into the room,panting and we were late. The teacher who I assumed to be Iruka came near us and smiled.

" Iruka-sensei,who are those two?" A random kid said and I stared at all of them,one by one.

" These are the new students here. They were just known by now so lets see how good they are in being a ninja. Introduce yourselves,please." Iruka said and Mai was so hyperly excited,she beamed with her sweet,angelic voice.

" Hi! My name is Mai Hatake!" Mai said,happily and immediately all the boys were whispering about her. Mai nudged me and I glared at her.

" Hatake Maria." I said,bluntly. Iruka sweat-dropped and told us to take a sit. Mai went to Kiba's desk of course while I look for one. I saw a desk at the front and sat beside...I don't really know..I only know the names of the adult characters of Naruto,but never the kids...

~~2 hours later~~

I wrote down everything Iruka...sensei said and yawned. Its so boring!

" Okay,everyone. Go have your lunch now." In the corner of my eye,I saw Mai jumping on her desk. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I stood up and went outside of the academy to eat my lunch,Mai was eating lunch with Kiba so I'm eating alone. I saw the kid who sat beside me,eating lunch on a bench and I shrugged then walked up to him.

" Can I eat lunch with you?" I asked and he stood up then walked away. I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch on the bench. After finishing my lunch,I saw two girls talking..One had pink hair and the other was blonde. I stood up and was going to walk pass them,but they grabbed my arm.

" Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired asked and I made a confused look. She got annoyed and sighed." Have you seen a cute guy with raven hair and black eyes?" I shooked my head and ran away from them. I wasn't looking where I was running and ran into someone. A riceball fell to the ground and I was on the ground ontop of someone.

" Uhhh...I'm so sorry." I looked to see the same kid. Our stare was really long and we were leaning closer until someone stopped us.

" Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!" I immediately got off him and ran away...I went into the academy and sat on my desk,panting...Did I almost just kissed him?!

~~With Mai at lunch~~

Mai's POV

" Okay,everyone. Go have your lunch now." Iruka-sensei said and I jumped in glee. I can finally eat my lunch with Kiba-kun! Kiba got out his lunch and ate his food then I saw something coming out of hiis coat.

" Is that a puppy! Can I hold him?" I asked Kiba,but before he could answer the puppy who I knew is Akamaru,jumped unto my shoulder." He is so cute!" I got him and patted his head.

" Yeah. He's name is Akamaru." Kiba-kun said and I blushed a little and placed Akamaru back onto my shoulder then got out my lunch.

" Umm...I-is...i-it..okay to eat lunch with you?" I stuttered out and scratched the back of my head. Akamaru barked and Kiba-kun smiled.

" If Akamaru says its okay,then its okay." Kiba-kun said and I grinned and ate my riceball. It was really uncomfortable and there was like a cloud of tension in between us. As we finished our lunch,I looked to him and caught him staring. Everyone's voices began to fade away as I only his steady breathing and we leaned closer until...

" Bark!" Akamaru barked and we leaned back and blushed. I stood up when I saw Maria come in with cuts on her arms then she fainted.

" Maria!" I screamed and ran over to her. What happened to her? Who did this?

* * *

So was it okay? I only did this in an hour and its really hard think...So thanks for reading!


	3. Everything That Happened

Mai's POV

What happened to Maria? She just woke up an hour ago,traumatized actually and she had to hold Kiba's arm tightly to stop panting. What actually happened to her? Maria hasn't been like that since...our parents' death.

" Maria,just answer one question for me. What happened to you?" Iruka-sensei asks Maria for the tenth time and Maria stares at him with wide eyes.

" People...kill...person...almost...killed...me." Maria says in between sobs and I had to rub her back to soothe her. I was really angry at Sakura and Ino,they keep whispering that Maria was a crybaby and whispered louder and louder!

" What happened next,Maria?" Iruka-sensei asks and Maria's eyes were like boom! Her eyes changed from green to red. Her white anime hair turned almost black and her...her...eyes kept changing color.

" I had to fight back! You didn't know what I had been through! They keep telling me that they would kill my sister no matter what! When they found out that we were here,they said that they would try to kill my sister first! I won't let that happen...she's my only family..Itachi won't get her!" Maria screamed with venom in her voice then she passed out. Itachi is going to get me? Who's Itachi?

~ A few hours later~

Maria's POV

I woke up in the nurse's office and thought,' What the hell happened? I can't remember anything.' I stood up and went to my classroom quietly. I opened the door and everyone was staring at me,intensely except my seatmate,he was just staring at me with no emotion. I blinked once and twice.

" What are you staring at me like that?" I asked then tension filled the room as I sweat-dropped.

" Maria,you don't remember anything?" Iruka...sensei asks and I shook my head. He was kinda relieved that I did that...What did I do anyway? " Just take your seat,Maria. And I as was saying,we will be doing a Transformation Jutsu because of Naruto!"

" WHAT?!" Everyone yelled or screamed except me and the weirdo guy.

" Okay,line up. I'll call you one by one." He told me to take my seat and now he wants me to stand?! I sighed and stood beside Mai then..." Maria,your first. Transform yourself into me." Wow,that fast?

" Transformation...Jutsu?" I said or asked and I was thinking about the raven-haired guy that I transformed into him.

" Maria,why did you transform into Sasuke?" Saru...Sakura asked and I rolled my eyes then turned myself back.

" I was thinking on what happened earlier and you know? I was thinking..how come you school here to be a ninja,but all you did was trying to impress..whats his name? Oh,yeah! Sasuke." I said,mockingly and Sakura went red then I laughed all the way outside of the academy. I'm really getting used to this Naruto World! I've never been happier since...my parents' death...

Mai's POV

How come Maria knows how to do a transformation jutsu? Oh...she keeps practicing every day..while I watch her,eating sweets...

" Mai,your up." Iruka-sensei says and I did the hand sign.

" Trans...Transformation Jutsu." I said then I transformed into Kiba-kun,Iruka-sensei sweat-dropped. I should think more of someone else than Kiba. I ran out of the room and stumbled into Maria.

" So what happened?" I was going to say something when she covered my mouth." Let me guess,you transformed into Kiba then ran out of the room really embarrassed. Am I right?"

" Y-yeah..." I said,blushing. Maria laughed and sat on the swing she found by a tree. I grinned then ran around the academy,waiting for Kakashi-chan. We are getting used to this Naruto World already,but something still makes me wonder. What happened to Maria earlier?

~ 30 minutes later~

Where is Kakashi-san?! We've been waiting for 30 minutes already! I paced back and forth thinking of all that happened then I smiled. Everything has changed since we came here and I'm really happy about it. We have already a father who would care for us and a school with Kiba-kun! Wait! I mean..an academy for us to learn to be ninjas!

" Sasuke-kun? Can you walk with me home?" Sakura-chan asked Sasuke and I ran to Kiba-kun directly.

" Kiba-kun!" I screamed and grabbed his arm." Can you walk with me home! My father is late coming here..I think he is busy..."

" Sure,Mai! I'll come with ya,but what about Maria?" Silence took over me and I cried anime tears.

" I forgot about that! Wait,lets ask Maria!" I dragged Kiba-kun to Maria and grinned. She looked at me confused and rolled her eyes.

" You can go home with him. I'll just wait for Kakashi here." Maria said and I thanked her like many times then walked home with Kiba-kun.

Maria's POV

I rolled my eyes at Mai as she squealed and walked away with Kiba. I looked down at the ground and sighed. Itachi-kun...I'll never let you have my sister. You can never get her...no matter what happens. I'll be by her side...forever and always.

Author's Note: This isn't the end yet...I'm just saying...Mai and Kiba are so cute together! * clears throat* Anyway,its time for Maria's show. See ya!

I sighed and felt someone's presence in front of me,I looked up to see Sasuke. I rose an eyebrow and pouted.

" What do you want,cool guy?" I asked,narrowing my eyes at him. Sasuke smirked and held out a hand for me to take,I grabbed it and stood up.

" Want me to walk you home?" Sasuke asks then all the girls fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes and nodded," Sure. If you want them chasing your butt off all day." Sasuke smirks and I kinda liked it. We begin walking and talking all the way to my home.

" You really like mocking people,don't you?" He asks and I nodded.

" Its how I treat people if they're like...Sakura or you." I said and he rolled his eyes. A question popped into my head." Why do you want to walk with me,anyway?" I asked and we stopped,there was dead silence then he turned to me and leaned. I thought he was going to kiss me,but he whispered in my ear.

" Because...you're cute." As he said that,memories of all the boys who said that came back to me and I shoved him away. Tears poured to my face then I ran home,I don't want any of that to happen again...I don't want to be left alone...heart-broken.

Mai's POV ( Walking home with Kiba)

I looked down at the ground and thought,' What am I suppose to say to him? I never really walked home with a guy before?! What am I going to say?!'

" Mai,about that kiss earlier." Kiba-kun said and I blushed,uncontrollably. We stopped walking and he stared into my eyes.

" What about it?" I asked and he leaned.

" Do you wanna do it again?" He whispers as he was a few inches away from me then...

" Bark! Bark!" I forgot about Akamaru...

" Quiet,Akamaru! We're in a moment." Kiba-kun hushed Akamaru then I was going to make a run for it,but Kiba-kun grabbed me by my arms and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed back then it lasted 3 minutes when...

" Kiba and Mai sitting on a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I looked to see Naruto singing it with some other guys. That was embarrassing,I grabbed Kiba-kun's arm and ran really fast to my house...That was really really embarrassing.

* * *

That's all for today! Thanks for reading! See ya! * waves good-bye*


	4. I Can't Love You

Maria's POV

I won't fall for him,I won't fall for him. I kept repeating that in my head. My name is Maria Dela,a girl who all the guys would fall for and date. I accepted every offer they gave and I ended up heart-broken,I won't let that happen again. After all the guys trying to get back at me,all the girls hated me for it and I never want that happen again.

" Sasuke,you always appear in my head whenever I watch Naruto,but now that I have met you. Now I know you are a total bastard like those other guys that told me the same phrase you said." I said with venom dripping on every word then closed my eyes.

~ The next day~

I woke up a bit drowsy and groggily went to my bathroom then washed my face and changed into a green shirt with some hidden pockets that are not seen,black knee-lenght shorts with chains,and my ninja boots. I combed up my white hair and glared at myself in the mirror with my emerald green eyes,I don't even know who I am right now 'cause I really want to do some training to soothe my anger.

I walked into the living room and ignored my family and went out of the house with my bag and my equipments. I am Maria Hakate now,I am a different person and I must make sure to make my life different and make my old life gone forever.

As I stomped my way to the academy,all the girls glared at me because of yesterday. Everyone that I passed by whispered about me and I rolled my eyes,ignoring every comment. I got in the classroom almost late for walking around the village to know more about it. I saw the only seat opened which was beside Uchiha Sasuke and I shoved all the idiot girls and tried to be polite to try not to scream at him.

" Can I sit beside you?" I asked and he ignored me,wow he just said I'm cute and he acts like that. The girls were squealing as Sasuke just brush off one of his hair,yet he didn't reply. I slammed my hands on the desk and growled.

" Yesterday,I was being good-little two shoes to everyone here now listen up. I asked you,can I sit beside you?!" I said with venom dripping on every word. Mai was shocked that I could be so mean 'cause I never fought nor yelled at anyone before. Sasuke smirked at me and I scowled darkly at him,I ain't in a good mood for this.

" Hn." He says and I sat down then got out my equipment. I looks to me with his onyx eyes and I rose an eyebrow." You're different than the others. I thought when I said those words to you,you would do like all the girls did to me."

" Why would you think that,moron?" I asked with no emotion." I never fell for any guy and I will never will." The look on his face was full of sadness,he looked away and entwined his fingers with each other and stared in front of the class. I looked in the front and saw that Iruka..sensei came in and said his good morning. I have to get used on saying Iruka-sensei.

" Good morning,everyone. Please return your equipment because today we will be training outside in the back of the academy. Lets go everyone." Iruka-sensei said and I went out before being chocked up by those idiotic fan girls.

* In the back of the Ninja Academy*

As I walked into the training grounds of the academy,my eyes widened as I saw that this won't be easy for me. I only learned karate and I'm not good at throwing shurikens or kunais...

" Everyone,go to the stumps and make a straight throw with your shurikens. Start now." Iruka-sensei says and I go to the stump,nearest to Mai then...

Mai's POV

I went to the stump beside Kiba and Maria went the other side,okay I can't flirt with Kiba..-o-. As I threw the shurikens Kakashi bought for me and Maria,its always go to the wrong direction! I growled then a shuriken literally cut deeply into my arm,I fell to the ground and whimpered.

" MAI!" Maria screams and runs over to me,grabs my bleeding arm then wraps it up. I fainted,but before I did,someone says this in my head.

" You will die before Maria can even get to you."


	5. Chosen In Teams

A week later

Mai's POV

I woke up in my room and stood up,staring at my bandaged up arm. O.o Whoever did this will face the wrath of Maria since she is really really really overprotective over me. I would really want to watch it..hehehehe! Wait,I already watched it...Naruto I think was beaten up really badly and was almost killed until Iruka-sensei stopped Maria ^-^".

I walked out of the house and grinned now this is a day to be happy for! Wait...I think today was supposed to be a special day...OH MY GOD! I REMEMBER I DID THE NINJA CLONE JUTSU AND PASSED AND TODAY IS THE DAY WE ARE GOING TO BE ASSIGNED IN A TEAM! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M GOING TO BE IN A TEAM IN THE NARUTO WORLD!

I squealed and got my headband in a second then ran to the academy about 8 am close to almost late. I busted in and jumped on the desks to my sit beside Kiba-kun then grinned sheepishly as everyone glared at me for disturbing Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei sighed and cleared his throat for everyone to listen.

" Everyone,today you know that you would be in separated teams. Now lets start with Team 1..." Iruka-sensei babbled the teams until it reached Team 7 and Team 8 that made me stop throwing spitballs at Sakura and Ino to stop them from glaring at Maria for sitting beside Sasuke as Sasuke kept staring at Maria when she listens to Iruka-sensei.

" Team 7 will have four members: Umuzaki Naruto,Haruno Sakura,Uchiha Sasuke,and...Hakate Maria. Now for Team eig-" Iruka-sensei was cut off as Maria screamed.

" WHAT?! I'M SEPARATED FROM MY SISTER WITH TWO GUYS! I'M TALKING TO THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS! LET ME HAVE 'EM!" Maria screamed and blacked out as Iruka-sensei shot a dart to her. Everyone's eyes were like so big that they went silent and waited for Iruka-sensei to continue...wow,Maria is that scary to them?

" Now let me continue what I was saying,Team 8 will have four members too: Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru,Hyuga Hinata,Aburame Shino,and Hakate Mai. Team 9..." I fist-pumped in the air and had hearts in my eyes. I am with KIBA-KUN!

*2 hours later*

Maria's POV

Oh,great...I'm stuck with an idiot,obssessed Sasuke stalker,and Sasuke Uchiha,the person who I'm ignoring. I sighed and stared at Naruto who was placing an eraser ontop of the door. I rose an eyebrow and smiled.

" No jonin would fall for that. We'll be in trouble you know." Sasuke says,bluntly and Sakura agrees with him,but her inside-self really wants our sensei to fall for it...wait,how did I know that? I just shrugged and shooked my head at both of them.

" Just give Naruto a chance on this. Maybe the jonin might fall for it,I'll laugh if sensei falls for it anyway." I said and Naruto grinned like an idiot at me then our sensei walked in,falling into the trap.

" My first impression is that I hate you." Our sensei is my dad?! Kakashi?! I'm so going to die with a perverted sensei! Why does this always happen to me?!

* AT THE ROOF*

I sighed and laid down on the concrete. Why am I in this mess? I shouldn't have told Mai and we won't even be in this mess...

" My name's Hatake Kakashi. I like many things and I don't really like anything. My hobbies...My dreams are no concern for you." Kaka-sensei says and I just nodded,ignoring Sakura's comments to Kakashi." Your next Blonde."

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like when Iruka-sensei buys me ramen,I don't like when I have to wait three minutes for the ramen, My dreams is to be the Hokage and make everyone notice me. My hobbies are pranks!" Naruto says,confidently. I gave a small snicker then sat up,staring at Sasuke I don't even know why...he's the only one who could catch my attention sometimes...

" Next is Pinkie."

" My name is Haruno Sakura. I like * stares at Sasuke and blushes..my dreams for the future is...* Stares at Sasuke and giggles* My hobbies are...stalk Sasuke-kun." Sakura mumbles and I thought,' Now I hate my team more because of this obsessed stalker,but I accept Naruto's more than hers.'

" What are your dislikes?" Kaka-sensei asks Sakura.

" Maria and Naruto!" Sakura yells and Naruto sulks while I stood up and went over to Sakura.

" You don't even mean it." I mumbled,murderously at her and showed her my green eyes which turned red. Sakura whimpers and I went back to where I sat. Kaka-sensei could sense my anger and hatred,but I know that he understands. He was the only one who knows about me and Mai.

" Next is the Uchiha." I stare at Sasuke as he inhales then exhales.

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have alot of dislikes,but I have something or someone I like though. Dreams are for kids,but I have an ambition..." Sasuke says and we all look at him,waiting for him to continue." My ambition is to kill a certain man and to resurrect my clan." Naruto stares at him,his eyes filled with fear.

' I hope that isn't me..' Naruto thought and I kinda choked myself. I coughed a few times then cleared my throat. What was that?!

" Your last Maria." Kaka-sensei says and I hold my head,staring at the concrete ground.

" My name is Hakate Maria. I like my family and friends,my dislikes are that...My dreams are to protect everyone I love even it risks my life...my hobbies are.." I couldn't say what my hobbies are. They might...hate me. I stared at everyone who was waiting for me to continue. My voice changed to murder." My hobbies are to kill everyone who gets on my way." I could feel the tension.

" Okay all the introductions are done. Tomorrow we'll be starting some shinobi duties. We will meet up in the training grounds before sunrise. And don't eat breakfast,this might make you throw up." Kaka-sensei says and we nodded. Well,I'm in Team 7 and I might actually like the team if I get used to this. I hope that I won't meet up with the Akatsuki again.


	6. Love Blooms

Author's POV

Mai and Maria had been pushing themselves toward their limits as they trained everyday in their teams. They actually were happy to be in the Naruto World, but what they don't know is that...the Akatsuki are after them.

Maria's POV

I walked down the streets of Konoha Village with...Sasuke by my side. Well, he asked me to **go out** with him as a...friend, but its kinda awkward. I looked at him and he looked at me, fiddling with his fingers. Well, its been 3 years that we've been together as friends. Naruto was like my big brother, Sakura was my gal, and Sasuke? I don't actually know. I always thought of him as a guy friend, but the tables has turned. Every time I look at him, I feel something flutter in my stomach.

" So...Maria?" I stopped thinking and looked at Sasuke, smiling.

" Yeah? What is it, Sasuke-kun?" I asked and we stopped walking. It was actually late at night, no one is outside and Sasuke and I are the only ones there. Its awkward to talk...

" I've been meaning to ask you..." Sasuke stopped talking and walked closer to me. " Would you go out with me as my...( clears throat) girlfriend?" I was technically speechless at the point of view.

" Sasuke-kun..."

" I knew that you would say no..." He was going to turn around and leave, but I hugged him. I blushed.

" No! I was going to say... yes, Sasuke. I would go out with you as your girlfriend!" I squealed as he picked me up, twirling me. I was happy that he asked me. I smiled then he leaned...I leaned till there was magic in the air. I felt his lips touch mine and it felt like we were the only people alive on earth.

I pushed away and hugged him under the shining moonlight. He smiled and we walked back to my house. I hope Kakashi won't mind.

* In the Forest: Training with Kiba. 8:30 pm*

Mai's POV

Well, I got used to being with Kiba-kun. I don't fawn over him anymore actually when I found out he had a crush on Temari. That broke my heart, but Maria helped me through it! I dropped down on the ground, panting. Using too much of my energy is painful! And exhausting!

" That was a good spar, Mai!" Kiba exclaims and I nodded at him. Akamaru went over to me and licked my head. I giggled and patted him on the head. I could see Kiba lie down beside me. I looked at the stars then saw a shooting star.

" A shooting star! Kiba-kun, make a wish!" I yelled and sat up. Kiba laughed at me and I rose an eyebrow. What?! I've grown serious now since I'm 11 and I'm still the hyper girl you all know!

" Why?! Its childish!"

" Come on, Kiba! You don't wanna waste it!" I shoved him when he sat up. He laughed and sighed in defeat.

" Fine! I wish that...the person I like would like me back." He mumbled, blushing. I laughed at him and patted him on the back.

" Temari might like you soon, Kiba-kun!" I yelled and as he usually does, he would smile at me when I say that, but he just looks at me and sighs.

" I...Its not her, Mai." I made a confused look. He leaned and kissed me on the lips, I was kinda shock but kissed him back. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist. It felt like I was in Heaven already. I could hear Akamaru howl and we let go. I smiled at Kiba-kun and went out of the forest, holding hands. I hope Kakashi won't mind this at all.


End file.
